Stay Dreaming
by strong man
Summary: Escargoon just wants to be love and treated like he matters and what somebody better then the king, they live together. The snail noticed that Dedede is romantic when he is tired so he took it upon himself to use that to his advantage.
1. Chapter 1

**_This is my first story of the show,_** _ **Kirby: Right Back at Ya!**_

 _ **Description: I always thought that Dedede was a good guy and he still ins in a way, just really bad a showing it. His assistant seems like his punching bag, but I know he cares for the snail even if he's hiding his feelings by being a total brat.**_

 _ **Pairing:**_ King Dedede/Escargoon **(Slash)**

 ** _Date:_** September 22

 _ **Rated:**_ M

In Dreamland, King Dedede was sleeping in his king-sized bed, having a wonderful dream with no knowledge of Escargoon was sleeping in front of it.

The snail was a delicious fantasy about Dedede working out, he was sitting beside him from a fair distance and masterbated. "It was well worth it for me to pay for Dedede to workout" He said while shivering.

The large penguin was doing a verity of things like bench-pressing and pull-ups then sweat started to come down, on hi pics at most. "Escargoon, get over here and see how I'm doing? Dedede asked while straining.

The snail's heart just skipped a beat "he wants me to check him out" He blushed and slithered over by his side. The tension was real and felt goosebumps. "Well, what're you waiting for? Dedede said in a demanding tone as he was not feeling Escargoon touch him.

The snail's face was flushed with nervousness as he scanned over his sexy body "Hot damn" He gulped down and hopped on his stomach before Dedede yells at him again. "We can start with my pics and work your way down" He ordered.

"As you wish" He couldn't stop smiling cause he was excited he was finally going to have his way with the large blue penguin and placed his hand on "Now, start rubbing slowly"

Escargoon had his mouth in romantic and eyed his fabulous hunky body that made him want to have sex right now though Dedede could never go for it cause he's way too self-centered.

Dedede breathed in and out, making the snail witness his shifting body. "God, I'm dying of thirst here" He scanned over his body once more and started to sweat himself, he couldn't control himself so he motioned over.

"Escargoon, what in the world are you doing? He asked. "Forgive me sir, but I can't resist any longer" The snail put his face down.

He began to licked his built chest, every ab and body part. Dedede grunted and struggled "Dammit, what're you doing licking me" He had finally put the weight up to sit up and was completely shocked.

"Escargoon, What has gotton into you? He asked, but quickly got a clue; due to his horrible attitude; he couldn't get anyone to love him and the only person to put up with all his bitching was Escargoon" He rubbed him chin.

"Don't stop doing that until I say it's okay" The snail was scared inside cause he thought he was going to get yelled at AGAIN.

Happy as can be, he continued to play with the hunky body and Dedede sighed "Damn, if I only knew that Escargoon was into me" "He sighed again as he eyed his friend, now boyfriend who was going down on him.

"Is it unnatural for me to start a romantic relationship with him cause usually when you bully someone, it offen means that you like that person" He asked himself. "Escargoon, would you stop and come here so I could talk to ya? He asked.

"Sure" The snail stopped and slithered up to his face. Dedede just pulled Escargoon in for a passionate kiss, tongue and all, it lasted as long as Dedede kept his mouth locked then pushed him away.

"Just needed to get that outta my system" He claimed after regaining his breath. "Thank you" Escargoon didn't care that he was mistreated at time, he was just happy to be in a meaningful relationship with the king.

Back to reality, Escargoon was snuggling and cuddling up to the sleeping king cause it felt nice to be this close even when he's being a huge hothead.

Dedede opened his eyes a little and saw a little of Escargoon then asked what is he doing in a tone like he didn't care. "Uh" The snail seemed to come up with an excuse, but he was slowly grabbed which brought shivers down his spine.

The penguin just stuck his tongue out and inserted it into his mouth. The snail was now locked into his grasp "Shit" He was growing hard and was whimpering cause the king could pop into reality any minute once he notices his presence

As the king pulled Escargoon even close to his body, he took the liberty to frustratingly take off his cape "Okay, he must be too sleepy to notice what's really going on" He said quietly.

The penguin turned on his back, revealing his gut and that's when Escargoon shut himself down. He didn't realize that seeing him naked would be the best the game ever.

"He's hot" He thought and Dedede started to move close to his boyfriend's body and he couldn't take the amount of pressure that was withstanding his small size though he felt something rather sexy about his king.

Was it every part of his body or just through his eyes cause he was heartfelt right now. Escargoon was stone hard and panted then Dedede got off of him and rested on his side, just his hand as a pillow, his hand was stroking his little mustache.

"You are soo beautiful" He calmly said. Maybe he was in dreamland, but he didn't care though it may not last long, still he was enjoying this time to his fullest. He is sure as hell gonna beat the shit outta him when he wakes up.

One final stroke and asked if he could touch him "Uhhh..mmmkay" Dede grabbed ahold from under the covers and stroked it. "Now, touch me" Escargoon didn't hisatate to go for it so he did as offered and it felt amazing to _play_ together

It was time to kiss again, he puckered his lips up as the snail did, eyes closed as they felt the other's breath. "Damn, I really love this side of him, who know he could be so affectionate.

His heart was racing again as it was before as he saw the tongue come out again and copied him. A new act called tongue-kissing as upon them. Just a bit closer now until...

* * *

 ** _Dum dum dum, the best night of Escargoon's life is just about to get twisted up. Once I said that I wouldn't do another sex scene that'll take up the whole chapter, but I couldn't resist doing this._**

 ** _That chapter that I'm talking about is in my Goofy story, chapter 2. Another chapter is working and I got some big plans for this, just wait and see what I'll come up with._**


	2. Exposed!

**_This is my second chapter of_** ** _Kirby: Right Back at Ya!._**

 ** _Pairing:_ **King Dedede/Escargoon **(Slash)**

 ** _Rated:_** M

Dedede was out of his stage and witnessed that he was close to the snail's lips "You sleep well, your Majasty"Escargoon was embarrassd and nervously chuckled while turning a faded blue. The king quickly punched the snail off of his bed and onto the floor.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TRYING TO PULL, BUT KEEP IT TO YOURSELF" He scolded at him.

With that, Dedede hmped and rolled on around with utter rage. Escargoon grunted as he picked himself off of the floor.

"FINE, BE THAT WAY" He shouted at him before turning around and slithered out the doors. Dedede raised back to, building up his anger "GO TO BED" He said last before heard the doors slam shut and plopped his head back down.

"Who dose he think he is, trying to kiss me' he snuggle up in his bed "I'm not a fagot like him" He closed his eyes and tried to sleep, but realized his robe "why am I fucking naked? He looked under his covers and saw all blue then put his robe back on.

* * *

Escargoon pulled back his covers "Well, it was fun while it lasted" He sighed in depression and got in, he just laid on his side then closed his eyes.

Within a while, he had drifted off to sleep. He snored as he pillow was being crushed under him. Out of some curiosity, he for whatever reason sat up at the sound of a cracked open door.

He must be dreaming cause what he was looking at was the king again "Dedede, what're you doing in here, you going to make sure I stay in my room by locking the door" He assumed.

Dedede smirked and walked to his side of the bed while his robe was half slanted "Uhhh," The snail gulped "you seem tired. "Guess I have to" the king stopped to face him and took off his robe, again revealing his naked body.

Escargoon saw his penis and nipples and couldn't help, but get a tiny nosebleed. "Mmm, I see that I turn you on" the penguin eyes his purple erection and climbed into the bed next to him.

"I'm just throwing this out there" He was silenced by a flipper "Don't ruin my moment with sloppy talking" Suddenly, he was on top of him. "Geez, what's wrong with him, it's like he's under some kind of spell" He thought.

"Boss" He stopped as account on feeling wetness so he eyed down and saw Dedede using his tongue to lick up his stomach up.

For a moment, Escargoon was struck by emotion and softened up so he laid his head on the pillow and let the king go his duty.

He felt pressure catching up to him with little kisses "Dedede, why don't you get some sleep" He asked nervously.

"Not yet, after we make love" He sucked at his neck and was passionate while doing it. Escargoon breathed in and out before tempting not to touch him.

The snail could not hold it in when he longed for his thirst for the king so he released himself and gave him fully.

Dedede moved up to his lips and felt his light brown mustache "It's so soft" He said, suductivly and begun licking his lips causing Escargoon to start enjoying himself.

Before long after, Dedede time to be romantic is a go, he placed his mouth on his and his tongue swirled around the gums

"Wow, he kisses good" He thought. Deeper and deeper he went to the point where he held his boyfriend's arms to prevent him from moving.

The snail made no attect to try to escape cause it was too irresistible. Dedede smiled, but kept hungrily steamy session was getting hot enough so Escargoon will not fight this anymore "I think I love this".

He adjusted gracefully and let the sex flow "Ahhh" He moaned then grasped. It was Dedede grouping his behind

It was exciting for him to say the least though he did scream cause it was unexpected then calmed down. The penguin was thrusting up and down.

"Tommorrow, I'll make you a big breakfast" He whispered in his ear before licking the right side of his cheek" He fell asleep and Dedede gave his a passionate kiss on the lips.

Before going to sleep himself, he reached down to grab his robe off on the ground, placed it on the bed and spread it over the two for a cover while humming.

"He's so precious when he's sleeping" He cuddled with him then gave one final kiss and got off on his thus laying on his side "goodnight" He went to sleep afterwards.

 _ **Dedede is obviously drunk so there's your main clue. Only Japanese husbands are an**_ ** _anthropomorphic penguin and a koopa turtle Bowser._**

 ** _Back to the story, main song is "I Need You To Love Me by_** _ **BarlowGirl,**_ ** _Escargoon is going to push hard for the king to love him FOREVER by getting him very drunk._**

 ** _On another note, this chapter is not as good as my first so I'm gonna do harder next time._**


End file.
